Heaven
by Adam Scott
Summary: Some believe they know the story of the two archangels, Michael and Lucifer, but sadly, they do not know the untold story. Brothers soon become lovers, only to encourage pain and rejection.


Some believe they know the true story concerning the two infamous brothers, destine to slay each other in an epic battle, which one would kill his younger brother. While most of the story is true, there was a part not mentioned, since it was against God's wishes.

This is a story about two brothers, both loyal to each other, yet they were very different. While others may say they had feuded since the beginning of time, but the truth of the matter, they were more than just brothers. Created by the same heavenly being, God made Michael, the archangel responsible for maintaining order in Heaven. Soon after creating Michael, God brought forth Lucifer, an angel devoted to his Father with much love. But God could not return the same affection his angel children which he had created to serve his every command.

From the beginning, Michael and Lucifer had a bond stronger than any human could ever comprehend. As the centuries flew by, the two archangels were given two more brothers, Gabriel and Raphael. Their family was now complete. Just like any other siblings, Michael and Lucifer would give their younger brothers a difficult time, sometimes resulting in God reminding them who and what their responsibilities were. Always sticking together, Michael and Lucifer remained loyal, never pointing the blame on their other. "Father, it was my fault for tying Gabriel upside down," Lucifer would admit, only to receive forgiveness by their Father.

The universe was empty, void of life, for God had yet created human nor anything beyond Heaven. Using the time to learn their Father's wishes, Michael and Lucifer always found time to sneak away when their studies were complete. Heaven was complex in the beginning, always changing according to God's vision on how he wished it to be. Favoring the isolated areas away from their Father and brothers, Lucifer would always make the first move by pulling his older brother, Michael into a passionate kiss. "You mean a lot to me Michael," Lucifer would say, only to get a large grin on his older brother's face. "You do? How about you show me how much you care for me?" Michael at first, rejected the notation for them to engage in a romantic relationship, but soon, even the older archangel could not hold back his desires for his younger brother.

"You enjoy teasing me, don't you?" Lucifer asked, his brow raised as his front presses firmly against Michael's chest. They were heavenly beings, yet their affection for one another had blossomed into more than what was originally intended. Keeping their feelings a secret, even from their brothers, the two oldest archangels found comfort once they had escaped the watchful eyes of their family. "You know very well Father would not approve of this," Michael expressed to Lucifer, who found the words to be hurtful in nature. "Why must we? I love you Michael." Lucifer said, his hands pressed against his older brother's firm muscular chest. Lucifer stroked his lover's cheek, smiling as he pressed his tender lips onto Michael's. While in the beginning, the two would only engage in kissing, the more the centuries had passed, the more the two brothers increased their exploration of their desires. Kissing Michael's neck, a large grin suddenly plastered on his face, his younger brother always knew the areas on his body to press to encourage him to further engage in the seduction dance. "You know how much Fath…" Placing his finger on his lips, Lucifer shook his head as he interrupted his brother from finishing his thought. "Father isn't here." Shoving Michael forcefully to the ground, Lucifer was always the kinkier brother amongst the four archangels.

The archangels had no need for clothing, since their Father had no yet given them instructions to wear any, for shame was not needed by the angels in Heaven. Seated on top of his older brother, Michael simply watched as he allowed his younger brother take the lead, for now that is. "You feel wonderful against me Michael…," Lucifer states as a soft moan escapes his lips while grinding his brother's crotch with his firm ass. "Lucifer…" Michael glared up at Lucifer, his teaseful nature was always making Michael's desire to slam him without warning, but he continued to show great restraint as he laid on the ground. "I wish for you to pierce my ass…brother…make me moan your name as Heaven hears my older brother fuck me like only he can." Lucifer was growing aroused by the friction of Michael's thick pulsing mushroom head as it rubbed against the crack of his ass. Biting his lower lip, a deeper moan escapes the younger angel's mouth as Michael slowly teases Lucifer by only inserting the tip inside his brother's tight hole. "You feel me Lucifer….you sure you wish to feel your older brother's cock inside of you.." Michael had picked up a few tricks while participating in having sex with his brother through the centuries. "Tell me. Tell how badly you desire my cock inside of you." His eyes were bright bluish as he released a deep grunt as Lucifer began to fondle with his massive balls.

Breathing now irregularly, Michael was fully erect as Lucifer's fingers caressed and massaged his oversized balls as the tip rubbed outside the entrance of Lucifer's hole. Knowing how Michael was, Lucifer would have to comply with his brother's demands or else be teased forever, until he does. "Michael…" Lucifer paused as he gazed down into his eyes, the two angel brothers instantly knowing the lust that has been building since their last sexual encounter over four centuries ago. "Michael…brother…I /need/ your cock. /Please!/" Begging Michael to pierce the hole of his rear, Michael simply nods his head as he grabs a hold of his younger brother's butt cheeks. Opening his open to his tip, Michael was already heavily leaking from the slit of his pulsing cockhead. "Sure thing. All you had to do was ask…." Slamming into him, Michael grunted wildly as he was still not accustomed to the tightness of his brother's ass around his thick engorged cock. Pushing his cock up deep into Lucifer's asshole, the muscles surrounding the swollen member, gets squeezed onto as both brothers moan with sinful pleasure. "Michaaaeeel!" Lucifer moans louder as his older brother pushes deeper, the thickness of his shaft spreading his brother's ass apart to accommodate for his large cock size. With the intense pressure placed inside his rear, Lucifer's cock poured a massive amount of clear precum, his head coated with his angelic seed. Michael had yet to begin his movements, Lucifer's cock was already pressed against his stomach as his eyes closed shut.

Holding his younger brother's hips, Michael had began to open up to the lust he had secretly held hidden away deep within him. With Lucifer, he was allowed to carry out those lustful impulses without his Father's knowledge. Pulling himself back slightly at first, Michael slams back into Lucifer's ass, then repeats again, but this time, further away than the last. The tip remaining inside of the younger angel's ass, Michael proceeds to thrust himself at a rapid motion, the erotic sounds of flesh slapping flesh as Michael fucked Lucifer with every ounce of strength he had. "You love my cock little brother, huh? You wanted it since the beginning. You wanted me to bend you over, and fuck your tightly little ass. I'm fucking it now. Making it spread apart as I make your ass mine." Speaking dirty to Lucifer, Michael knew how much it turned his brother on, as he continued while slapping the sides of his ass cheeks. "Oh fuck…please…never stop. My ass is yours forever, until the end of time." Lucifer gasped while feeling the intense pressure of Michael's cock swelling inside his ass. Lucifer did not need to stroke himself as his cock slapped against Michael's chest, his seed splashing as it impacts his brother. "You are..soo…huge…" Lucifer managed to shout as Michael increased his pace. The angels could go for several hours to days, fucking each other without the need for rest as the hours dragged on.

Wishing to switch things up, Michael uses his angelic abilities to transport them to Lucifer on his knees and hands, while Michael pushing his cum covered cock back inside his ass. Placing his hands up and down his sweaty back, Michael picked up the speed again, the older archangel enjoying the pressures his brother was giving him. "You have the best ass in Heaven. It's the tightest or it was before I fucked you with my cock." Michael grinned, Lucifer rolling his eyes as he shook his head. "Just fuck me." Laughing as he grabbing his younger brother by his blonde hair, Michael whispered into his ear as he grinned wide. "I'm going to shoot inside of you soon. Now moan for me brother. Make me deposit my seed inside of your hot ass." Biting Lucifer's shoulder, Michael smirked as he pulled Lucifer for a passionate kiss with open tongue. Suckling on his tongue, Michael moans as he continues kissing Lucifer, his orgasm approaching at a steady pace. Without Michael needing to alert him, Lucifer knew his brother was about to cum inside of his ass, something he desired to feel as Michael floods his inside with his hot creamy seed. "Give me it…Michael…I want to feel your seed inside me brother. Please…." He begged, tightening his already firm ass around Michael's throbbing cock. "FUCKKK!" Michael eventfully shouts, the Heavens echoing the older archangel's screams as he shoots long pulses of his thick cum inside Lucifer's ass. Not slowly down, Michael pushes his head back as he stares up at with a deep animalistic grunt. Only withdrawing after releasing his seed into his younger brother's hole, it poured out as Michael stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "No need to thank me." Michael says as his massive angel wings spread apart after orgasming. "I know I was amazing." He winked at Lucifer, covered with sweat as his wings were moistened from the sweat from Michael. "You were okay." Lucifer smirked as he remained on the ground with a smug grin on his face. Arching his brow, Michael shoves Lucifer back to the ground, pinning him from moving as he speaks. "Never disrespect me brother. We made have shared a special moment, but my loyalty is to our Father." With that, Michael wraps his fingers around his brother's shaft, and proceeds to stroke him at a fast pace. "Come on Lucifer. Don't hold back. You want to release, so do it." Michael smirked as he used his thumb to tease the underside of Lucifer's pulsing head. "Fuck…." Lucifer said as he bit his lower lips, hating his brother for teasing him like this. "How about you finally suck on your brother's cock?" He arches a brow while releasing a soft moan. "You promised me for centuries to return the favor." He grins, since Lucifer knew Michael would never carry out what he had agreed.

Usually ignoring his brother's comments, since they were clearly said to get him annoyed and under his wings, but Michael was in a generous mood, since he had been told about his Father's plans to create humans with free-will. Feeling he was the better son, nothing he did would make God question his loyalty to him. Opening his mouth as wide as he could muster, Michael lowers his head, as he guides his brother's leaking cock into his mouth. "Oh shit…." Lucifer's wings suddenly openly widely as he felt the warmth of his mouth around him. "Michael….whhhat…areee you doing.?" The younger archangel tried to say as Michael only increased his pace. This was his first time to engage in giving his brother's pleasure using his mouth, but was a detailed observer the many times Lucifer had given him pleasure with his mouth. Lucifer's dark wings had now expanded fully, engulfing them both as they fluttered with each bobble of Michael's head. Finding the entire ordeal amusing since it had made his stubborn headed younger brother turn to putty, the swirling of his tongue around the sensitive throbbing cockhead of Lucifer was received with a shout from Lucifer. "MICHAEL…I'm close…release now brother.." Believing Michael would pull away from his soon erupting cock, the older archangel simply sucked the swollen cock tighter, as the cheeks of his face caved inside. Hearing the shouts as Lucifer crumbled with lust, the last flick of his tongue as he lowered his head as Lucifer's cock slit expanded to release the built up cum stored inside his swollen balls. "Oh Michael…oh brother…" He had never experienced such an intense pleasure than he did that moment, causing Lucifer to know why Lucifer was always the bottom of the relationship.

Swallowing as his brother's seed filled his mouth, Michael had secretly curiosity to how Lucifer's cum had tasted. With the last spurt released by Lucifer, his exhausted manhood was released with a pop from Michael cum covered lips. Pressing his lips onto his younger brother, Lucifer could taste the flavor of his seed onto his brother's lips and tongue. "Hmmm…you were amazing brother." Lucifer usually did not compliment Michael, since his head was already twice as large from his opinion about being the better brother. "I know brother." Michael replied, agreeing he was amazing as they laid together on the bare ground, not aware their Father had located them.

Appearing without a sound, Michael being the son whom always wanted to please his Father, stood up, his eyes darting to Lucifer then back to his Father. "Father. It does not look like it appears." Michael lowered his angelic wings as he attempted to explain what Lucifer and him were doing. "We were training so we could teach Gabriel and Raphael." He smiled as if he somehow believed his own lie. Remaining silent, Lucifer rose up to stand beside his lover and older brother. "Michael. No need to continue the lie. He knows everything." Wrapping his wings around his brother, Michael shoves Lucifer away as he growls at him with frustration. "There is nothing going on Lucifer! You will show our Father and your family with respect." God remained not speaking a word, only watching as his angelic sons shouted at each other. "What you mean? Michael…" Lucifer's voice quivered as his eyes filled with tears, an angel crying was unheard of, but Lucifer's heart was breaking.

Retracting his wings behind his back, Lucifer lowered his head as the pain of his older brother rejecting his feelings as if none were true. "Michael. We…I love you brother." Lucifer had questioned why would Michael do such a thing to him after everything they had been through together, as brothers, then lovers. "Enough of this nonsense. You two are the oldest angels in creation, and you will obey me." God's voice caused rumbling of the Heavens, his anger apart as he disliked his family fighting amongst each other. "Michael. Lucifer. You will assist the humans I've created. Guide them, but do not interfere in their lives. They will have free-will." God states. "They are my greatest creation." He seemed to beam with pride, since it took great amount of effort for him to create such beings out of nothingness.

Puzzled by the information about his Father creating another beings, these humans, Lucifer could not understand why would he do such a thing. "Yes Father. We will obey your wishes." Michael states as he gazes at Lucifer whom seemed to have something on his mind. Shaking his head as he stared at his younger brother, Michael still loved Lucifer, more than just his younger brother, but his brother seemed to be determined to question their Father. "Why do /we/ need to guide these..these…cockroaches." Lucifer's face expressed his dislike of the humans already, before even meeting them. "Aren't we angels? Archangels, Gods in the eyes of these insignificant creatures. They should worship us!" Lucifer shouts, each word spoken fueled God's anger for his son. "SILENCE!" Never shouting since the beginning of time, God was enraged by Lucifer's disrespect for his wishes, and for the creatures he had made in his own image. "You will obey me Lucifer." Michael remained by his Father side, not saying a word to defend his younger brother; fearful to have his Father angry with him as well.

"You are banished!" His Father announces to the surprise of both brothers as they stood in shock by their Father's judgment of Lucifer's comments. "Michael. If you stand with your brother, you will also suffer the same punishment my Son." Michael bowed his head as he glared coldly against his younger, stubborn brother for having such a large mouth. "You have brought shame to your family brother." Michael states as he approaches Lucifer, whom simply stared back at Michael as he came closer to him. "You are banished forever from Heaven!" Grabbing his younger brother by his wings, Michael without blinking an eye, dragged Lucifer towards the edge of Heaven as Lucifer pleas with his brother to disobey their Father.

"Michael…please…we are brothers." Lucifer's voice shook as he was pulled with God watching Michael carry out his punishment. "Father….forgive me. I do not wish to leave Heaven. Michael. Please." His pleas went on deaf ears as the younger archangel was tosses out, his wings soon igniting as he fell from Grace. Landing in the middle of an empty field, Lucifer remained with tears streaming from his eyes, the pain of his punishment for speaking against his Father's wishes, and his lack of forgiveness in both their hearts. "Father. How could you have forsaken me? Michael." He calls out to his older brother, but no one answered his prays. Left to wonder the world, Heaven forever closed for Lucifer. With the pain of his family rejection, Lucifer soon grew hatred for the human creations his Father had created, believing it was their fault for his banishment. Sworn to disobey his Father's wishes, Lucifer proceeds to find the humans, the roaches to infect tortures no individual had experienced.

"Heaven. It will crumble beneath my feet. I swear it."


End file.
